The proposal submitted is a Clinical Cancer Education Program that will be administered by the Office of Education. The Clinical Programs will be in the following areas and will enable us to: 1. Conduct graduate education programs in: a. Clinical Associates Program; b. Oncology Nursing for Clinical Nursing Specialists; c. Cancer Coordinator Program; d. Visiting Professorships. 2. Conduct undergraduate education programs in: a. Clinical Assistantships for Medical Students; b. Clinical Assistantships for Nursing. 3. Conduct continuing education in: a. Short courses in oncology for practicing physicians and dentists; b. Oncological nursing for registered professional nurses. 4. Conduct inservice education in: a. Clinical nursing practice development program. In all of the above programs, the overall objective will be to provide a sound grasp of fundamental information and basic skills needed to perform good cancer management (detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care). It is also hoped that a mature attitude toward the cancer patient can be expanded by aiding the cancer patient in self assessment of his disease.